High School Story
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: This is the only title I could think of. Riku and Risa are going to a new school where they meet some interesting people includng a couple boys. Will the boy's have the courage to ask them to the upcoming dance? Read to see the couples. NOW COMPLETE! R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Dark Fox 14 and this is my first fic on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!

Krad: Pfft, yeah right. It probably sucks.

DF14: -glares at Krad- You're in it you know.

Krad: Oh, then it probably is a great story.

DF14: sighs You are so full of yourself.

Krad: Pfft, Whatever.

GIR: I like cupcakes!

DF14 & Krad: O.o oookkk?

DF14: that was random. Hey, where did you come from anyway?

GIR: Do du do du…

DF14: I'M TALKING TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! -beats the crap out of GIR-

Krad: steps back I now know never to ignore her.

DF14: WHAT'S THAT?

Krad: Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all.

DF14: pff whatever… On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, but I do own Noki.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter1**

Riku and Risa were walking to their new school. (A/N: just so you know, Riku's hair is not red or short…yet; it's brown and long like Risa's).

"Aren't you so excited about going to a new school Riku?" Risa asked happily almost skipping down the sidewalk.

Riku rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure," she answered as they came up to the gates of their new school. 'What's so special about going to a knew school, you don't know anyone there, but I guess it's ok since we don't have to wear where uniforms. I really got tired of wearing those stupid skirts,' Riku thought walking to the office to get a schedule for herself and Risa.

When they made it to the office, Risa knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard someone call from the other side of the door.

Riku opened the door and they both walked in to see a man who looked about 20 or so with light brown hair, and dark green eyes sitting at a desk.

"Ah, you must be the new students, I am principal Noki. My, they said you were sisters, but not identical twins. If it weren't for the difference in clothes I wouldn't be able to tell you apart." Mr. Noki chuckled, "Now give me your names and I will give you the assigned schedule."

"I'm Risa, and this is Riku Mr. Noki," Risa answered.

"Alright, you two have some classes together but most of them are different, will this be a problem?" Mr. Noki asked.

"B-," Risa was about to complain but Riku cut her off.

"No sir, that will be fine," Riku said a little too happily. 'Good, I'm already around her enough at home. I love her but she's a little too annoying to be around _all _the time."

Mr. Noki nodded and handed them their schedules. They bowed and left the office looking at their schedules.

"Yay! We have P.E. and Math together!" Risa said excitedly.

"Well, my homerooms this way, see you in P.E. Risa. Hurry up to your class we're already 20 minutes late!" Riku said as she went down a separate hall to her homeroom.

"Ok, see you at P.E.!" Risa called back, and they went to their homerooms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: don't worry the other chapters will be longer

Krad: I thought you said I was in this story

DF14: YOU ARE BE PATIENT! Ahem, if you want you can review, I don't mind if you wait until the end of the story to so…bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

DF14: Ok here is chapter two!

Krad: Am I finally in this one?

DF14: You'll see -sticks tongue out at Krad-

Krad: That is babyish you know that?

DF14: Oh boo hoo! Anyway, I didn't write any of the story on paper so sorry if it's crappy. -glares at Krad- say it for me

Krad: fine fine! -sighs- she doesn't own D N Angel, or me thank God.

DF14: what was that last part? I didn't hear you

Krad: I said ENJOY THE STORY!

DF14: whatever -looks at him suspiciously-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 2**

As Riku walked up to the door of her homeroom, she became a little nervous. 'Well here goes,' she thought as she opened the door.

The teacher stopped teaching when she walked in, "Ah, class this is our new student I told you would be coming today. What is your name?"

"It's Riku, Riku Harada." Riku answered.

"Well miss Harada, I'm Mr. Takimi. You may sit in any empty seat you wish." Mr. Takimi said.

Riku looked and saw three empty seats. One was in the back left corner, one was in front of the room, and the last one was in front of the room also. She also noticed all the boys in the class were staring at her and sweatdropped. The seat in the back left corner had girls surrounding it so she went back to it.

"Would it be ok if I sit back here?" she asked the girls. They all shook their heads so she sat down.

"Alright, now let's get back to the lesson." Mr. Takimi said.

--After class-------

Riku walked to the door of the classroom but was stopped by someonr outside.

"You take too long," Risa said, "C'mon, P.E. is next!" Risa then grabbed Riku's arm and literally dragged her down the hall. "Wait," she said as she stopped.

"What is it, and let go of my arm," Riku said yanking her arm out of Risa's grasp.

"Do you know where the gym is?" Risa asked. Riku shook her head.

"I'll take you," said a voice behind them. They both jumped as they turned around.

They saw a boy with bright red, spiked hair. "Thank-you," Risa said making the boy blush.

"What's your name?" Riku asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Daisuke. You?"

"I'm Risa!" Risa said holding out her hand. The boy took it and blushed an even deeper red.

Riku rolled her eyes, "I'm Riku, now can we go before we are late?"

"S-sure, this way." Daisuke led them to a huge gym with a wooden floor.

"That wasn't very nice Riku," Risa whispered.

Riku just ignored her and went to change, while Risa walked up to Daisuke.

"Sorry bout that, she's rude sometimes. Thanks for showing us the way to the gym!" She called as she ran to the changing room after Riku.

Daisuke blushed again and went into the boy's changing room.

--------

After changing into the P.E uniform (which was required; it consisted of navy blue shorts that stopped below the knee and a white t-shirt for boys: the girls' had navy blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh and also a white t-shirt) Riku sat on the bleechers to wait for the teacher to appear.

She happened to be the first out of all the students who were finished changing, 'They're all probably trying to look their best for the boys,' Riku thought rolling her eyes. A girl came out of the changing room and looked at Riku.

"Oh, Risa! Hey Risa!" the girl called.

"I'm not Risa, I'm her sister Riku," Riku said crossing her arms.

"Oh, sorry bout that." the girl said and sat on the other end of the bleechers.

After a while of being confused as Risa, Riku got up and walked into the changing room to see what was taking her sister so long. 'That's it, I'm going to the barber shop today after school, I'm tired of being confused as Risa.' Riku was to caught up in her thoughts to see someone walking toward her and bumped into the person knocking her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn' watching where I was going," Riku said as she stood up and rubbed her butt.

The other person on the floor stood up too, "It's all right neither was I."

Riku looked at the person she ran into and saw a boy with dark purple hair and matching deep violet eyes. He smirked at her and said, "I'm Dark, Dark Mousy," he then took her hand and kissed it.

Riku rolled her eyes, "Well I need to find my sister, so if you'll excuse me," she taking her hand away and started to walk towards the changing room again only to be stopped be someone grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, you say what your name was." She turned to see Dark.

Riku sighed, "It's Riku, and I'm Risa!" Riku then turned to see her sister walking out of the changing room.

"Ah Riku what a lovely name," Dark said as he let go of Riku's wrist and smirked at her.

Riku rolled her eyes again, but Risa was staring at Dark. Risa took Riku's hand and dragged her away. "Riku! Riku! Did you see that boy! He's so hot! He's gonna be my boyfriend!"

Riku was about to say something but the gym teacher decided to finally walk in.

"Alright! Today we are going to play dodge ball since it's the first day of school! Line up over there and I will pick teams!" He called. "I'm going to be your P.E. teacher, my name is Mr. Lanchu." (A/N: it was the only thing I could think of at the moment) "Now for the teams, team 1:Riku Harada, Risa Harada, Dark Mousy, Satoshi Hiwatari, Krad Mikamora and Tod Lancy. Team 2: Daisuke Niwa, Takeshi Saehara (is that right?), Mii Lancy, Hana Sake (lol), Michelle Takimi, and Keiko Lancy. Alright get on your teams and we will start playing." Mr. Lanchu announced.

--After P.E.---

Riku and Risa walked out of the changin room together this time, but they were surrounded by some guys.

"Which one of you was the one that hit Takeshi?" The boy known as Tod asked.

"That was my sister Riku, why?" Risa answered.

He then looked at Riku, "You've got a strong arm, I'm glad I was on your team and not the other one!" He complimented.

"Thanks," she said bluntly and walked off to her next class.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. You can talk to me though!"

--Riku---

When Riku made it to her next class she sat down in the back and waited for her teacher to come in. All of a sudden she heard girls talking loudly and saw a big group of them surrounding...Dark! Dark looked at her and smirked making all the girls surounding him squeal in excitment. Riku just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, but he walked back towards her with all the girls following him like annoying squealing shadows.

"Hey, Riku," Dark said and smirked again, making the girls around him of course squeal.

Riku winced since this time they were right next to her. She turned around and glared at the group of girls, "Would you please go somewhere else, your making puddles due to your constant drooling and if you squeal any more I'm afraid I might go deaf!" Riku shouted. They all glared at her, but Riku rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, we're warning you," one of the girls said. The whole class was now watching and Dark snuck out to watch also.

"Oooh I'm shaking in my boots. What are you gonna do throw the tissue in your bra's at me?" (she's accusing them of stuffing their bras to make their boobs look bigger, lol)

All the guys in the class began to snicker. Riku had a triumphant smile on her face as all the girls dispersed and sat in seats far away from her.

--after class (lunch time)---

"Hey Riku!" Risa called after her sister in the hall on the way to the lunchroom. "Hey lookout!"

But it was too late, after Riku turned around to face Risa she walked right into someone again.

"Ahh!" Riku shouted as she hit the floor for the second time that day. "I'm sorry! I was distracted and wasn't watching where I was going." Riku appologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't either," the person said back standing and helping Riku up.

Riku looked at the second person she ran into that day, it was a boy and he had long blonde hair in a low ponytail with golden eyes to match.

"You're name's Riku right?" the boy asked.

Risa already went ahead to luynch with a friend. "Yes! Finally someone got my name right! I've been confused for my sister all day, what's your name?"

"Krad, Krad Mikamora," he answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14:Well that's the second chapter!

Krad: I wasn't in it very much

DF14: yeah yeah, youre in the next chapter more so don't get your panties in a bunch

Kard: Hey! That's just wrong

DF14: wahtever, anyway, review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku: Boxers!

DF14: Briefs!

Riku: Boxers!

DF14: Briefs!

Dark: TIGHTY WHITIES!

DF14 & Riku: O.o

Dark: What, you two were ignoring me and yelling out different types of men's underwear so I decided to join you.

DF14: Um... number one, briefs and tighty whities are basically the same thing, tighty whities is just a funnier and more embarrassing way to say briefs (lol); number two, we were fighting about what type of underwear Krad wheres because of my comment on the last chapter.

Dark: speaking of Krad, where is he?

DF14: Haven't seen him yet, Oh well ON WITH THE STORY! (tell me if my skits are actually funny; i hope so)

Riku: DF14 doesn't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Preveiw:"Your name's Riku right?" the boy asked._

_Risa already went ahead to lunch with a friend. "Yes! Finally someone got my name right! I've been confused for my sister all day, what's your name?"_

_"Krad, Krad Mikamora," he answered._

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah, you were on the same team as me in P.E. right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, well I gotta go to lunch so see you later," Krad said as he started to walk away.

"Hey wait," Riku called after him.

"Yes?"

Riku laughed nervously, "Well I don't know my way to the lunchroom, could I come with you?"

Krad chuckled, "Sure."

"Oh, Thank you so much!" Riku said and walked beside him to the lunchroom. As soon as they were in the lunchroom, Riku walked straight to Risa, "Why did you leave me in the hall? You know I also didn't know my way here."

"Sorry Riku, Mii asked me to come with her so I did," Risa answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know she was waiting on someone," Mii said from behind Risa.

"Oh no it's ok, I got Krad to show me the way I just wanted to know why you left. Well I packed so I'm going to go ahead and sit down ok." Riku said walking away.

"Ok," Risa called back.

Riku walked to a table near the doors and sat down waiting for Risa. She heard footsteps behind her so she turned to see who it was and groaned.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Dark asked faking hurt.

"No, in fact I'm not. What class do you have next?" Riku asked.

"Art, why are you so interested in knowing?" Dark asked while smirking and though there wasn't anyone else around the table Riku could here squeals.

"Are they phsychic or something?" Riku answered his question with another question.

"I don't know, but when they do that sometimes they scare me," Dark said. "Now why so interested in me?"

"Don't count your blessings, trust me I'm not. Unfortunately I hjave art next also," Riku didn't like the look Dark was giving her.

"Would you like to walk with me to class?" Dark asked as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

Riku glared daggers at him as she snatched her hand away, "No I wouldn't."

Dark just shrugged and walked away, "See you later miss Riku."

Riku just rolled her eyes. "Ah crap! I don't know my way to the art class," Riku said to herself.

"If you like I can take you," Riku heard someone say behind her making her jump.

She turned around to see Krad, "Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have art class next so it won't be a problem," Krad answered.

"Thank you, oh and sorry for walking off as soon as we got here, I wanted to ask my sister why she left there."

"No problem, well I'll see you after lunch then, meet me right outside the doors," Krad said and walked away.

"Kay!" she called after him. Risa and Mii then came to the table.

"Who was that Riku?" Risa asked sitting down.

"Oh that was Krad, he's the one I bumped into in the hall and he also showed me to the lunchroom. He's also showing me to my next class." Riku answered.

"You mean Krad Mikamora is being nice to you!" Mii almost yelled.

"Yeah why?" Riku had a confused look on her face.

"Well, he's never nice to anyone. He usually will just ignore you or something like that." Mii then got a sly grin on her face. "I bet he likes you," Mii said still grinning.

"Yeah whatever," Riku said and finished eating.

--After lunch---

"Thanks again for showing me the way to the art room." Riku stated walking beside Krad.

Krad smiled at her, "No problem."

"Hey Krad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you normally ignore other people?"

Krad was surprised at this question.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Riku quickly said.

"No, I was just surprised by your question," Krad explained.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if Mii was telling the truth. I was just curious you don't have to answer," Riku stated, "Psh, I know I wouldn't."

Krad laughed, "Yes I used to, but I decided to try and stop I guess. I suppose you could say I got tired of being alone. You don't make many friends being cold."

"Hhmmm... well I'll be your friend if that's ok!" Riku said happily.

Krad laughed again, "Yes it's fine with me."

They talked the rest of the way to the art room.

--in the art room---

"I want you to paint a portrait of something or someone until class is over which will give you an hour and a half (that's a long class i know lol), begin." the art teacher told everyone.

"Hey, Krad?" Riku asked. She sat at a canvas across from Krad.

"Yes?" Krad answered.

"Would you mind if I use you for my muse?"

Krad chuckled, "As long as I can use you as mine."

"Ok,"

--two minutes before art class is over---

Riku and Krad both finished their paintings and the art teacher walked up behind them. "Oh wow! You two are very good, there is a partner art contest coming up soon, Ithink you two should enter!" the teacher said walking away.

"You painted me in a dress?" Riku asked with her face scrunched up.

Krad laughed at the face she made, "I guess your saying you don't like dresses very much?" he asked still laughing.

"No not really, but I guess since I'm not actually wearing one it's ok. How did I do?"

"You cut my hair?" Krad asked smirking.

"Well I was just curious what you would look like with short hair," Riku confessed.

"So, how do I look?" Krad asked.

"I think you look better with long hair, no offense," Riku giggled.

"Good, I don't plan on getting it cut any time soon." Krad said still smirking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: Thank you very much for your reviews so far, Liana Uchiha and xxDarkMousyRoxx! I have infact been bored today so I've been updating every chapter I finish today,lol.

Krad: I'm Bored too.

DF14: Oh boo hoo, you poor poor baby!

Dark: -snickers-

Krad: Who invited you!

Dark: no one

Krad: Then leave your not wanted here!

Dark: Well lets' just see aboput that. I'm wanted aren't I Dark Fox?

DF14: Do I have to answer?

Dark: Hey! Your supposed to say yes!

DF14: Relax I'm joking, -coughnotcough-

Dark: what was that?

DF14: nah really, I'm joking. ANYWAY!

Krad: why do you do that?

DF14: do what?

Krad: yell out anyway?

DF14: -shrugs- I just do, you got a problem with it?

Krad: Yes

DF14: well TOO BAD!

Krad: Sorry, jeez

DF14: Hey Dark? Why so quiet all of a sudden?

Dark: -shrugs-

DF14: oh well, ANYWAY!

Krad: -rolls eyes-

DF14: -glares at Krad- you can read the story now, I have some business to take care of -walks towards Krad-

Krad: why are you looking at me like that?

-muffled screams can be heard in the back ground-

Dark: O.o, I should probably help him. -throws popcorn into his mouth- but it's a great show!


	4. Chapter 4

DF14:I'm sorry I ahven't been saying this very often but... THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS! And thank you also if you put me favorites, they are both greatly appreciated. I am also going to stop indenting my paragraphs, because it's friggin pain in the butt. And I also won't worry about naming the chapters, as you probably noticed in the last chapter. lol.

Riku: Hey DF?

DF14: yeah?

Riku: Where's Krad?

DF14: Right soooo on with the story! I don't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After art class the rest of the day went by pretty fast.

Riku found Risa at the front gate.

"Risa I'll meet you home later ok," Riku said as she started to walk off.

"Wait! where are you going?" Risa asked.

"To the Barber shop, I'll probably be home before dinner, bye!" Riku called.

"Ok!" Risa called back and walked home.

--after Riku left the barber shop---

Riku kept messing with her hair, "I'm not used to it being short and red, but I like it!" she said to no one in particular. (A/N: remember, she said she was going to the b shop during P.E. cause she was tired of getting called Risa, lol)

"Riku?" She heard someone say behind her.

Riku turned around to see Dark and Krad. 'Why are they walking together? Don't tell me they're-'

Riku's thoughts were cut off by Dark, "Why did you get your hair cut and dyed?"

"Because I got tired of being called Risa," Riku stated. "Sorry to ask but why are you too walking together?"

"You didn't know?" Krad asked.

'Oh no, they are!' Riku thought. "Know what?"

"Unfortunately we're brothers," Krad answered and smirked at the face Dark made.

'Brothers? Phew,' Riku felt releived a bit. (A/N: if you didn't catch it she thought they were gay, Lol! no offense what so ever intended)

"Why?" Dark asked.

"Oh, I was just curious. But, if you don't mind me asking, why..." Riku trailed off feeling a little uncomfortable asking such a personal question.

"Are our last names different?" Krad finished for her. Riku nodded. "Our Dads are different."

"Oh, well I better be getting home, Risa will be worried. See you guys tomorrow!" Riku called as she walked away.

"See Ya!" Krad and Dark called back at the same time.

--At the Harada's residence---

"Riku? What happened to your hair?" Risa asked playing with it.

"It's called a cut and color," Riku explained sarcastically.

"I know that, but why?"

"Well I got tired of being called Risa, so now we can easily be told apart."

"Oh, well that's a good idea, it looks good on you." Risa said as she smiled and got off Riku's bed. "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Riku."

"Night Risa," Riku answered as she began to fall asleep.

--next day---

Riku and Risa walked to school again in the morning. (A/N: Ugh, school starts for me tomorrow)

When they got to the front gate Daisuke (sorry he hasn't been in it much) was also just walking in.

"Hey Daisuke!" Risa called excitedly.

Daisuke turned and blushed when he saw Risa. He then noticed Riku's hair. "You got your hair cut?"

"Yep, and dyed too, why?" Riku asked.

"Oh I was just wondering, it looks good on you," Daisuke said and smiled. (no Riku doesn't have a crush on him in this story)

"Thanks, oh I gotta go," Riku said as she spotted Krad.

"Hey Riku," Krad when he made it to the front gate as well.

"Morning Krad, where's Dark?" Riku asked curiously.

"Still in bed," Krad answered smirking.

"Is he sick, or did you just not feel like waking him up?" Riku asked again also smirking.

"I didn't feel like waking him up," Krad said and laughed.

Riku smiled and hit him on the arm playfully, "That's not nice, what if he's late?"

"What _if_ he's late?" Riku shrugged. "Oh well, we better get to class before _we're_ late," Krad said.

Riku laughed a little, "I guess you're right," she said and they walked to class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: sorry for the shortness, but it's 12:46 a.m. and I'm tired. I'll update some more chapters tomorrow.

Riku: you still didn't answer my question, where's Krad

Krad: Right here, that crazy lunatic locked me in a closet and Dark FINALLY found me.

Dark: Sorry, I had to use the bathroom

Krad, DF14, & Riku: O.o

DF14: Dude to much information

Harry Potter: He he, I gots a scar on my head

DF14: where did you come from?

Harry Potter: -puts finger to chin in thinking then smiles- My Mommy

DF14: O.O That's not what I meant you MORON!

Riku: Ok?

Krad: Yeeeaaahhhh.

DF14: -hits Harry in the head with a frying pan-

Harry Potter: THUMP! -hits the floor unconscious-

Riku: Where did you get a frying pan

DF14: -shrugs and throws pan somewhere

Dark: OUCH!

DF14: Oops! sorry bout that

Krad: -snickers-

DF14: -glares at Krad then slaps him in the arm- don't laugh!

Krad: why not?

DF14: -glares even more- because i said so

Krad: alright! alright! just don't get violent!

DF14: OK!

Krad: O.o what a mood switch

DF14: I HEARD THAT!

Krad: sorry! -runs for life-

DF14: -chases Krad-

Dark: -Eats more popcorn-

Riku: oooookkkkkkkk? well, reveiw if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

DF14: Good morning everybody! Well, heh heh, afternoon. Sorry it took me so long to wake up, I was taking advantage of my last day being able to sleep in on a week day. -sigh- school starts tomorrow, I have orientation today.

Krad: -yawn- sumondedum

DF14: Excuse me I have fully wake him up, ahem -takes deep breathe- WAKE UP!

Krad: AAAAHHHH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE JEEZ!

DF14: good... ANYWAY!

Krad: Oh not that again!

DF14: -glares at Krad-

Krad: Joking joking! -laughs nervously-

DF14: I thought so, well on with the story! Oh yeah, I allways forget to say this, THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIWS! IT'S APPRECIATED. T.T a storm started, -sigh- I hate storms. Hmmm, but it gives me an idea for this chapter! thank you storm no matter how annoying you are! (lol I know I'm weird.

Krad: She doesn't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Preveiw:"Morning Krad,where's Dark?" Riku asked curiously._

_"Still in bed," Krad answered smirking._

_"Is he sick, or did you just not feel like waking him up?" Riku asked again also smirking._

_"I didn't feel like waking him up," Krad said and laughed._

_Riku smiled and hit him on the arm playfully, "That's not nice, what if he's late?"_

_"What **if **he's late?" Riku shrugged.__"Oh well, we better get to class before **we're **late," Krad said._

_Riku laughed a little, "I guess you're right," she said and they walked to class._

------------------------------------------------------

Dark was in fact late and it started pouring down rain on his way to school. As soon as he got there, he burstin the doors soaking wet and ran down the hall towards his homeroom slipping a few times along the way. He stopped to catch his breathe in front of the classroom door before going in.

--inside the classroom---

Riku was getting a little worried about the rain outside, 'I hope it doesn't start thundering!' she thought frantically.

"Riku? You ok?" Krad asked with a bit of a worried expression on his face.

"Y- yeah, I just don't like storms that's all," Riku confessed.

"Well then let's just hope it doesn't thunder then," Krad said as he smiled.

Someone then walked through the door soaking wet. All the girls, except Riku, squealed at the way Dark looked. Water was slowly dripping down his face, some of his hair was sticking to his face, and his shirt was also sticking to him showing off his lean muscles; (A/N: in other words he's got muscles but he's not all bulky like... Armstrong off of FMA, lol; he's still slim like in the show same with Krad) but of course Riku wasn't effected at all, she just rolled her eyes at the sqealing girls and looked out the window.

"I see you have finally decided to join us Mr. Mousy," Mr. Takimi said glancing at Darks clothes.

"Yes well someone decided not to wake me up this morning," Dark looked at Krad.

"Who me? Hey I tried, you were sleeping like a rock so I hust gave up after three tries at shaking you." Krad answered.

"Oh, heh heh, yeah I was up a bit late last night. Couldn't sleep," Dark said as he took a seat in front of Riku. "Riku? Riiiikuuuu. What's the matter with Riku, Krad?" Dark asked a little worried.

"She's afraid it's gonna storm," Krad answered.

Dark form an O with his mouth and turned to face the front.

"Alright let's-" Mr. Takimi was cut off by a loud crack of thunder and the power went off.

"EEK!" Riku and some of the girls squeaked. Riku clung to the nearest thing to her which just happened to be Dark.

Dark was surprised by this but then he smirked, "So you like me now is that it?"

"I never said I didn't like you, your just annoying, but no I don't like you_ that_ way," Riku said slapping him on the back as she let go.

Krad started laughing, and Dark was rubbing his back but he was surprised a little by her answer.

_I never said I didn't like you, your just annoying._ 'So she likes me as a friend?' "So does that mean we're friends or something?" Dark asked with a confused look on his face as he faced her.

"Well, I'm friends with your brother, so why not? I don't see a problem with it," Riku answered.

Dark turned around quickly to hide the small blush appearing on his cheeks. (Awww, she made Dark blush!) "Yeah," he said quietly, but Riku heard and smiled.

The classroom door then opened and principal Noki walked in. "Alright everyone go to the gym until the storm blows over, which will be a while," Mr. Noki ordered.

Everyone in the class got up and walked to the gym. Dark, Riku, Krad, Risa, and Daisuke walked together (they met Risa and Daisuke in the hall).

When they got to the gym, they all sat together in a corner on the top bleechers. (does that make sense?) Some of Darks fan girls soon joined them to their dismay.

_KRACK!_ (I know it's spelled with c but I'ma spell it with k, dunno why)

Squeals could be heard across the gym as girls clung to some random thing or boy, which for Riku was, instead of Dark, Krad. Krad was surprised by this and didn't know what to do, but she soon pulled away.

"S-sorry, like I said I really don't like storms." Riku then noticed Risa clinging to a blood red Daisuke, and she giggled; but she all of a sudden burst out laughing getting the other 4 (Krad, Dark, Risa, & Daisuke) to give her strange looks until she pointed to something and they joined her histerical laughter.

There, at the bottom of the bleechers was Mii, clinging to a pole. (don't ask, there are poles near the doors of the gym at my old school, have no idea why though)

_KRACK!_

"EEP!" Riku again clung to Krad, Risa clung to Daisuke, and Mii clung tighter to the pole.

"SAVE ME POLE!" Mii screeched and the whole gym went quiet and looked her. Mii finally seemed to notice the attention she gave herself and let go of the pole laughing nervously.

_KRACK!_

Everyone clung tighter to their partner, as some random fan girl tried to cling to Dark but he dodged her and got closer to Riku and Krad. Mii ran for the pole and a loud _clang!_ could be heard as Mii's head made contact with the pole first. She fell to the ground swirly eyed and unconscious. (lol poor Mii)

Krad finally reacted to the shaking Riku clinging to his chest and put his arms around her. Daisuke also slowly did the same (with Risa), though his face rivaled the color of a fire truck.

_KRACK! _

Krad tightened his grip on Riku as she clung to his shirt tighter. Riku started to shake profusely (sp?) and Krad started to get worried. "Riku? Riku what's wrong?" Krad's eyes then widened. "She's not only scared of thunder storms, she's terrified of them. Dark help me out here," Krad said moving his arms around her shoulders as Dark nodded and out his arms around her waist. "Something bad must have happened to her in a thunder storm, I don't think it's the noise alone could scare some one this bad." Dark nodded again as they both looked at Riku worriedly.

-- half an hour later, storm still going---

Riku had finally stopped shaking and wound up falling asleep with Krad and Dark still holding her. Mii woke from her unconscious state two minutes ago and had moved up to the corner next to Risa.

"Risa, do you know if anything happened to Riku in a thunder storm?" Krad asked.

Risa nodded, "It was on a bad day like today...

_--Flashback--_

_Seven year old Riku was walking down the street with her babysitter and sister. Their Father asnd Mother had to work late that night, so their babysitter took them to see a movie. They were walking by a dark alley when all of a sudden a man dressed in dark clothing jumped out and grabbed Riku. It was storming and the man pulled out a gun and out it to Riku's head._

_"Give me all your money or this girl won't see the light of day again," the man said hoarsely._

_The babysitter just stood there wide-eyed shaking her head. She soon took a step back._

_"No don't leave me!" Riku cried._

_But the babysitter took another step back, grabbed Risa and ran the opposite way._

_Riku stared disbelieving, she then just slumped in the man's grip. The man then heard sirens in the background, he knocked Riku out and dropped her on the sidwalk to run away._

_--End Flashback--_

"Mother and Father found Riku on the door step the next morning, with a bruise where the man hit her and all muddy. Thunder storms never bothered her until that day." Riku finished.

Krad and Dark stared, then they looked at Riku.

"I can't believe she went through something like that at such a young age," Krad said.

"I can't believe that woman just left her there to get killed by that man," Dark commented and Krad and also Daisuke nodded.

"It sounds like the storm calmed down," Daisuke said, with Risa still in his arms. The power was still out, but Principal Noki walked to the middle of the gym.

"Due to the rain, School will be canceled for today. The thunder has stopped, so I was able to call some parents and they will be picking you up shortly. Those of you that drive or walk can leave. You are dismissed," Noki said and walked to his office.

"Well since our house is closer, why don't you guys come over and stay the night," Dark stated.

"Ok, I'll just call my and Riku's butler and tell him. Our parents are overseas so they won't mind." Risa answered.

"Sure," Daisuke also answered.

Everyone looked at Mii.

"Can't, my Mom is picking me up I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mii said as she got up and walked to the pick-up area in front of the school.

"I guess I'll carry Riku since she's still asleep and has a death grip on my shirt," everyone laughed under their breath so they wouldn't wake Riku up. They then all got up and walked to the front of the school and ran out the door to Krad and Darks house; Krad carrying Riku, Dark close behind, and Risa and Daisuke running side by side behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: see! there's my idea the storm gave me. I don't know how it would have turned out without tha storm.

Dark: Why can't I be the one carrying Riku?

DF14: because I chose Krad since like he said Riku has the death grip on his shirt.

Krad: Did that really happen to Riku?

DF14: Huh? Oh the flashback, no I made that up.

Krad: Oh ok.

Dark: you sure?

DF14: duh! why? -smirks evily- do you like her?

Dark: -cheeks turn pink- N-no! not that way! -looks around nervously-

GIR: He he your cheeks are pretty!

Dark, Krad, & DF14: O.o

Dark: -glares at GIR-

GIR: uh oh, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -runs away laughing like an idiot-

Dark: -plucks feather out of no where and chants until it glows- I'M GONNA GET YOU ROBOT THING! -chases GIR with glowing feather-

DF14: ok?

Krad: yeah,

DF14: reveiw if you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

DF14: Hi people! Heh heh, sorry I'm a little hyper today. -sigh- School started, so my updates will be at the most one chapter a day, but I'l try to make them a little lnger than usual. Hope you don't mind. ahem, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS!

Krad: I'm gonna go DEAF being near her!

DF14: Aww poor Krady-poo

Krad: O.o -shudders- Krady-poo? Ha ha no. Thant's gotta stop.

DF14: don't worry, it creeps me out saying it. so, no worries!

Krad: for once I thank you.

DF14: pff, whatever. OH! I've got this Korean guy in my class, it's pretty cool having a foreign exchange student in my class. ANYWAY! -looks at Krad-

Krad: what?

DF14: aren't you gonna say anything about me yelling out anyway?

Krad: nope, cause you stopped calling me Krady-poo

DF14 & Krad: -shudders-

DF14: stop saying that!

Krad: Sorry. But I got my point across?

DF14: yes. Oh yeah, after I'm finished with this story I'm gonna do another one with Dark/Riku as the pairing. But when this one is complete, which shouldn't take to much longer.

Krad: Can we start the story?

DF14: yup! say it please

Krad: Dark Fox doesn't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Preview: "Well since our house is closer, why don't you guys come over and stay the night," Dark stated._

_"Ok, I'll just call my and Riku's butler and tell him. Our parents are overseas so they won't mind." Risa answered._

_"Sure," Daisuke also answered._

_Everyone looked at Mii._

_"Can't, my Mom is picking me up, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mii said as she got up and walked to the pick-up area in front of the school._

_"I guess I'll carry Riku since she's still asleep and has a death grip on my shirt," everyone laughed under their breath so they wouldn't wake Riku up. They then all got up and walked to the front of the school and ran out the door to Krad and Dark's house; Krad carrying Riku, Dark close behind, and Risa and Daisuke rinning side by side behind._

--------------------------------------

Riku woke with a start when the freezing cold rain making contact with her legs through some sort of cloth. 'I'm being carried?' she thought as she opened her eyes and looked up.

"I see miss Riku finally joined us," Krad laughed.

"Hay Riku, you wouldn't mind staying at our house for the night since it's still raining pretty bad would you?" Dark asked. "We're almost there," he added quickly.

"I don't mind if your sure it's all right." Riku said as they arrived at a large gate. Krad set Riku down and walked over to a box, lifted its lid, and typed in some numbers. As the gate opened everyone ran under the porch and stopped mouths agape. (except Dark & Krad)

"You didn't tell us you lived in a mansion!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well let's get inside before we catch colds standing out in weather like this," Dark smirked.

Krad and Dark opened the doors for everyone and they walked inside gawking at the interior.

"It's beautiful!" Risa and Riku said at the same time.

"I'll go get some blankets and extra clothes while Dark shows you to the livingroom," Krad said looking at Dark as he nodded.

"I don't need any, I've got extra clothes already," Daisuke offered.

"Ok," Krad answered as he went to get the blankets and clothes for the girls.

"The livingroom's this way," Dark explained as he led them to the room.

"Wow, it's huge. Our mansion isn't even this big," Riku stated.

"Yeah," Risa said looking around the room.

"Here," Krad said walking into the livingroom with 5 blankets and 3 extra pairs of clothes. (a pair for Dark, Riku, and Risa cause Krad already changed and Daisuke has his own).

Dark took his clothes, while Riku and Risa took the other clothes.

"The bathroom is down that hall at the end," Krad pointed down a long hall with a door at he end.

"Ok," they said in unison and went down the hall while Dark went to his room to change and Daisuke went to another bathroom to change.

When everyone was done changing, they all wrapped themselves in blankets and drank hot tea; (a butler fixed it for them) Riku sat in between Krad and Dark while Risa sat near Daisuke.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?" Dark asked.

"Isn't the the power out?" Riku asked.

"It came back on when I was upstairs," Krad explained.

"Oh, what movie?" Risa asked.

"Hhmmm... how about Scary movie two?" Dark asked.

"Sure, something funny will help take Riku's mind off of the storm," Risa agreed.

"Ok," Daisuke and Riku also agreed.

Krad nodded and put the movie in and everyone was soon laughing. About an hour into the movie everyone was asleep; Risa was sleeping next to Daisuke and Dark and Krad were both leaning on Riku on the couch. (A/N: I'm gonna draw that and try to get it on my profile!)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: I'm soooooo so so so so so so sorry, but I gotta take a stinking shower! I'll try to not have ANY homework tomorrow. well, today I also had to mow the lawn so that took a while. But I'm still gonna try to not have ANY homework!

Krad: Well since she's gone I guess she want's me to say it.

DF14: -calls from room- Yes please!

Krad: -sigh- reveiw if you want, she'll be back tomorrow and probably drag me with her.


	7. Chapter 7

DF14: Hey! Sorry about yesterday's chapter being so short. I'm definitely gonna try to make it up to you all today. Although it's a little late today I'm still gonna try. I had to get a book for school and we looked at two used book stores and they didn't have it so we (me and my Mom) went to Barnes & Nobles- I love that book store! And heh heh, after I found the book, I got a little side tracked and wound up getting another book to read and a book with dragon anatomy to help me get the muscles in the right place. I can draw dragons just not where most of there muscles go lol. ANYWAY! on with the story! THANKS REVEIWERS! (I hope you like my new summary, lol)

Krad: she talks too much, Dark Fox doesn't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Risa and Daisuke were the first to wake up.

"-yawn- We missed the end of the movie," Daisuke stated not noticing how close Risa was.

"Yeah, Oh Daisuke look!" Risa whispered giggling and pointing over to the couch.

"It looks like they all fell asleep as well."

"I wonder which one she's gonna choose, I mean I know they both like her but I can't tell who she likes and she won't tell me."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like either of them," Daisuke offered.

"Oh no, I know she definitely likes one of them, she did hint towards that."

"Hhhmmm..."

"I can't wait to see there faces when they wake up and see the way they were sleeping!" Risa whispered excitedly.

"Look, I think they're about to wake up now," Daisuke said pointing to the other three.

Riku, Dark, and Krad started opening their eyes. Riku was the first to notice two somethings leaning on each of her sides. She glanced to both sides; as she realized just what was leaning on her she stiffened and she blushed a deep crimson. (if I'm not mistaken it's the first time she's blushed during the whole story)

Krad and Dark noticed Riku stiffen so they looked at her only to be face to face with her. Once both the guys noticed they were leaning on Riku they also turned crimson and jumped about a foot back.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time.

Risa and Daisuke all of a sudden burst out laughing.

Daisuke got an idea, and started digging in his book bag. He got out a camera and put it behind his back making it look like he had it the entire time. "Hey guys," he said pulling out the camera. Risa realized what he was doing and looked back at the other three. As Krad, Riku, and Dark looked at daisuke their eyes widened in pure horror.

"Y-you didn't take a picture of us like that did you!" Riku asked frantically.

"Maybe," Daisuke smirked.

"Come here you!" Dark yelled as he launched at Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes widened and he ran through the house laughing as Dark chased him.

Krad and Riku looked at Risa expectantly.

Risa giggled, "Don't worry, he didn't really take a picture of you three. Although it would have been a cute picture!" Risa said excitedly.

Riku and Krad looked releived and Krad moved back over to the couch to sit next to Riku.

"What time is it?" Riku asked.

Krad looked at a clock on the wall, "6:45! We have to get ready for school."

"We don't have any clothes though," Riku stated.

"I put your pants in the drier last night, but your shirts aren't dry so you can wear one of our t-shirts." Dark said panting as he walked back into the livingroom.

"I heard from the principal yesterday morning that they were talking about a dance coming up!" Risa said excitedly.

"They'll probably make the announcment today," Riku stated.

"I hope so!" Risa exclaimed.

"Well, we should probably get ready for school." Dark said. Everyone nodded.

--26 minutes later at school (already in their homerooms and everything)---

"Alright I have a couple announcments today. In a few minutes Mrs. Caldwell's homeroom (Risa's homeroom) will be joining us because their classroom was flooded yesterday due to the rain. My second announcment is there will be no Physical Education today, and my last announcment will wait until the other class has joined us," just as Mr. Takimi finished, the other class walked in and sat down. "Well, then my last but not least annoucnment is that in three weeks we will be having a dance, so ladies and gentlemen you should start thinking about who your going to take to the dance." Mr. Takimi finished.

The entire class started talking excitedly, while the two teachers just smiled. (I'd love a tacher who would just let you talk! -sigh- wishful thinking lol)

--lunch--- (sorry to skip, but I couldn't think of anything to happen before lunch)

Riku was sitting at the table near the doors again, but this time Dark and Krad joined her, Mii, and Risa. A huge crowd of boys surrounded Risa and Riku, trying to ask them to the dance. Dark and Krad didn't let their death glares show as they stared at the boys surrounding them both.

To Krad and Darks unknown relief they declined every boy, but then two more boys tried to make their move. They were supposed to be the most popular guys in the entire school (yes more popular then Dark lol), the only difference was they both went for Riku.

As soon as they arrived at the table, one went to Riku's right and the other to her left.

"Hey," they both said as they ran their handss through their hair. (Their pretty boys, lol) "You want to go to the dance with one of us?"

"Let me think about it...no," Riku said as she went back to her lunch. This made Krad and Dark snicker under their breath.

"Oh, come on, neither of us?" He asked bending down next to her face with an eyebrow up.

Riku looked him in the eyes, "Nope," she said simply.

"You do know who we are right," the other one said.

"No, and I could really care less," Riku retorted.

"Now, that's just rude. You have go to the dance with us now to apologize," he said.

At this Riku gave him a straight out death glare and stood up. "First of all I don't _have _to do anything. And second of all, your the one being rude pestering the CRAP out of me after I said I will NOT go to the dance with YOU! Now BACK OFF!" Riku then walk away from the stunned boy and sat down where the other one was standing with his mouth wide open. Riku glared at him then said, "You have anything to say?" in a mock sweet tone.

"N-no," he said as he and his buddy ran ut of the lunchroom with a crowd of girls yelling things like 'I'll go with you!' and 'Take me!'.

"I can't stand people like that," Riku said finishing her lunch.

After that day in the lunchroom, the next two and a half weeks were pretty much normal until the day of the dance.

Riku turned down every boy that asked her to the dance, claiming she was waiting for someone else to ask her, but now it was the night of the dance and this 'someone else' still hasn't asked her. She started to think on asking _him_, but shot it down every time it came to mind. Now it was around lunchtime and she went to the roof instead of the lunchroom.

----

He's been wanting to ask Riku to the dance ever since he got news of it coming up, but every time he tried he lost his nerve when he saw another boy get turned down by her. Now it was the day of the dance and he still has yet to ask her. He decided it was going to be today, he was finally going to ask her, and just hope she wouldn't turn him down.

He walked down the hall to the lunchroom to find her, but she wasn't in there. He then tried her classes, but she wasn't in any of them either. He knew she didn't go home sick or anything, but he just couldn't find her. He ran into Risa in the hall and asked her where Riku could be, but she didn't know either. He then ran into Daisuke, and asked him where she was at, he said he saw her last heading up to the roof. The roof! Why didn't he think of that before, she would sometimes mention eating on the roof instead of in the stuffy cafeteria.

He walked down the hall as fast as he could without getting in trouble with any of the teachers. He finally made it to the stairs to the roof andran up them trying to get there hoping she would still be there. When he got to the top he caught his breath before slowly openeing the door and peering outside onto the roof.

"Riku?" he called.

---

Riku was eating her lunch on the roof because she didn't feel like dealing with all of the guys askng her to the dance. Then the door opened, and she heard ome one call her name so she turned around and saw...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: -laughs evilly- sorry everyone, I just _had _to put a decent cliff hanger in here. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who she sees, lol. But I won't be updating tomorrow (Friday) because I'm going to a friends birthday sleepover.

Krad: Come on who's coming through the door!

Riku: Please tell us!

Dark: Don't leave us hanging like this!

DF14: sorry. I gotta go to bed anyways. -sigh- if it were a summer day or weekend I _would _update the next chapter tonight. trust me, I'm suffering as much as you not being able to write it until Saturday morning. Well except that I know who it is, and also I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. ANYWAY! If you reveiw, tell me who you think it is. At the last chapter also, I'm gonna thank my reviewers personally! (you know say their names lol)

Krad, Dark, & Riku: You're evil

Df14: -smiles- I know!

GIR:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

DF14? -takes out giant hammer-

GIR: -runs away laughing like an idiot-

DF14: -chases GIR with hammer-

Dark: -throws popcorn into his mouth- want some?

Kard: sure

Riku: sure


	8. Chapter 8

DF14: Alright, so the ending sucked at first... so I'm gonna try and make it better by making it longer! Hope you enjoy... I'm pretty sure the rest is the same except the ending being longer... hope you like it people!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Preview: Riku was eating lunch on the roof because she didn't feel like dealing with all of the guys asking her to the dance. Then the door, and she heard someone call her name so she turned around and saw..._

------------------------------------------------------------------

...Dark.

"There you are Riku, I've been looking all over for you." Dark said as he walked to her.

"Hey Dark, what do you need?" Riku asked.

Dark smiled, "There's something I want to ask you."

"Ok, shoot," Riku waited patiently for him to ask.

"Do you..." Dark blushed with embarrassment.

"Do I?" Riku asked.

"Do you know what homework assignment Mr. Takimi gave us? Heh heh I already forgot."

"Oh yeah sure, here." Riku handed him a sheet of paper with an assignment on it and Dark wrote it down on his hand.

"Thanks Riku," Dark said. "Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Ialso wanted to ask you something else."

"Ok?"

"Well, I was wondering if..."

"If?"

"If you would..."

"Go on."

"Help me on how to ask your sister to the dance?" Dark asked turning red.

"Nope!" Riku said smiling, "All you have to do is ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes." (Thought he was going to ask _her_ to the dance didn't you? LOL)

Dark pouted but nodded his head and left.

Riku went back to eating her lunch.

A few minutes later the door opened again and someone else called her name so she turned see who it was this time.

"I'm up here," Riku answered when she didn't see anyone.

Krad stepped out from behind the door. "Hey Riku."

"Hey Krad," Riku started getting a little nervous.

'It's now or never,' Krad thought to himself. "Riku..."

"Yes?"

Krad stepped closer to Riku, "I wanted to know... will you go to the dance with me?"

Riku's eyes widened and she smiled, "I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms. This surprised Krad, but he returned the hug fully.

"I guess that it's a yes then," Krad said smiling into Riku's hair.

"Of course!" Riku answered, tightening her grip a little on Krad. They stayed like this for a while longer before lunch was over and they resumed their classes, planning to meet at the end of school.

--end of school---

"What time should I pick you up?" Krad asked.

"Is 7 ok?" Riku questioned back.

"Sure see you at 7 then," Krad called as he headed to his mansion. Riku then spotted Dark walking out of the front gate.

"Dark!" Riku called.

Dark saw her and ran up to her, "Yeah?"

Riku smirked, "Did you ask Risa to the dance yet?"

"Yes," Dark smirked back, "and she said yes!" Dark then smiled brightly.

Riku then hugged him, "Good! I'm glad she's going with you!"

Dark was completely surprised by this, "Th- thank you?"

"Oh sorry, well I'll see you later at the dance tonight!" she called as she too headed home.

--at the dance---

As Riku stepped out of the car, she straightened her light blue, knee length, strappless dress and Krad led her inside.

After about an hour of dancing, Krad took Riku to the garden in the back of the school. (sorry to skip around so much still)

"It's a beautful garden," Riku said as she sniffed an orange rose.

"Yeah, although sometimes they forget to weed it," Riku and Krad laughed. "Riku..."

"Ye-" Riku was interupted when she felt two hands on either side of her face and then warm lips met with hers. She was surprised at first, but completely melted into his soft kiss as she closed her eyes, put her arms lightly around his neck, and he moved his from her cheeks to her waist.

When they broke apart, Riku seemed to finally notice one of Krad's blushes for the first time as he lowered his forehead to meet hers. Time seemed to freeze as they stood there in the middle of the school garden staring into each others' eyes, foreheads touching and eyes half open.

"Krad?" Riku opened her eyes fully.

"Yes?"

Riku's cheeks tinted a soft pink before she asked, "Ano, would you mind maybe staying over at my house with me tonight? I'll be alone because my and Risa's butler is visiting his family tonight and tomorrow night, Risa is staying at your house with Dark for some reason, and the news said it might rain and even thunder a little..." Riku's cheeks turned another soft shade of pink when Krad smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Krad answered as he bent down and kissed Riku again.

"Ahem..." a voice sounded behind Krad and Riku so they parted reluctantly and looked behind them to see a brightl smiling Risa and a smirking Dark. Krad glared at Dark for interupting the moment. "Hey, if you want to stay out here smooching whilst everyone else goes home be my guest," Dark said still smirking.

This comment made Riku's blush finally come upon red. "I guess we should probably get going. Risa you said you were going home with Dark right?" Risa nodded, "Ok then would it be alright if Krad came to stay with me tonight?"

Dark laughed at this, "That's one of the reasons I asked Risa to come over, because I knew Krad like you but also knew he would never get the nerve ask you to our place," Dark offered.

Krad glared again.

"Well we should get going before they lock us in here," Dark smirked as he put his arm around Risa's shoulders (blugh! boo Risa! srry ppl) and walked to the exit.

Krad finally released Riku and held out his hand, while Riku took it without hesitation and they too walked home.

--Riku's house (after a stop at Krad's for a change of clothes and sleeping clothes)---

Riku showed Krad the bathroom while she went to her room so they both could change into sleeping clothes. When she was done she went into the livingroom to find Krad sitting on the couch with a black t-shirt, and dark blue sleeping pants with white feathers as the design; while Riku had on a white T-shirt and light blue sleeping shorts.

They stayed up for a while talking, until the rain started. Light thunder soon came after, and Riku started to shake a little. Krad noticed this and picked her up bridal and took her to her room.

"We don't have any spare rooms, so you can sleep with me if you want," Riku stated turning red.

Krad smiled as set Riku down, and moved to the side of the bed up against the wall. He then pulled the still shivering Riku in after him, put the blanket over them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him. Suddenly, the thunder didn't seem to bother Riku while she was there in Krad's arms...she felt safe. Krad blushed before he leaned over, kissed Riku on the cheek, and whispered into her ear...

"I love you Riku."

Riku blushed furiously at hearing this, before she smiled, scooted back nuzzling her back into his chest, and replied, "I love you too Krad."

They soon fell asleep, Krad holding Riku and Riku snuggled into Krad's chest under the warm blanket while the thunder lightly roled outside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: I hope you like this ending better than the last one, it's definite;y longer as I hoped! I my self think it turned out at least better than the original ending where it stopped at Krad and Riku's first kiss in the school garden. blugh, they didn't even say anything. that was a real crappy ending before, I hope this one's not! lol, I hope you enjoyed, oh and please reveiw and tell me what you think of my story!


End file.
